XLR8
XLR8 is a super-speed alien. He was an original alien. He can run up to 500 km per hour. He is a Kineceleran from the planet, Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has green eyes and black lips. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his 11-year old self's look, but with white stripes on his wrists and thighs. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as XLR8 has his original series look but his Infinimatrix symbol is recolored, and his chest is trimmed towards the end. 11-year old Ben as XLR8 has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the white part on his chest is blue. In Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed, he has his 11 year old Omniverse ''appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with a slightly shorter helmet in the back. His visor has a different mask design. Ben 10,000 as XLR8 has his original series appearance, except the white on his body has been replaced by green. Kenny as XLR8 has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with green and black stripes going down his chest. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse appearance but with a black neck and five stripes on his tail. In Austen 14 Ultimate Alien Omniverse XLR8's Arms, Legs And Tail Are Grey, XLR8's Clothing Has Longer Sleeves With A Pair Of Stripes Under The Shoulders And Has An Arrow-Shaped Symbol On His Lower Torso, XLR8's Voice Sounds Like Austen's, But In A Fast Talking, And Higher Way. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative easy. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. Also, Kevin 11 used XLR8's tail to trip Ben by extending it. It is unknown if XLR8 can do this, but he probably can, considering Kevin got that ability from XLR8's DNA. XLR8 can use his screen to scan DNA as seen in the episode ''Ben 10,000. Weaknesses XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or sticky goo. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/thumb/b/bb/Reak_Et.png/299px-Reak_Et.png In OMG, XLR8 now is black all over, exept for the irregularly shaped lime stripe going down from his neck, the stripe that it connects to, and the stripes that seperate his clothing and arms/legs. The black stripes on his tail are now gone, yet still has the Omnitrix on his chest. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Apearances *Security (debut) Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound He was used chase Sunder in Partner problem Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He appears in Malware Lives! to run to Undertown. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He first appears in An Unexpected Upgrade to escape from punishment. He is the first alien used by Ben with the Omnitrix 1.5. He is used by Albedo in The Negative Effect to kidnap Ben's parents and by Ben to look for Albedo's hideout. In A Day in the Life of A Hero, he defeats Fistina. In 99 For A Change, he is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 twice. Calvin and Hobbes 10 XLR8 now has a red striped neck, and Calvin's shirt. Ben 10: Alien Generation XLR8 appeared in Season 1 16yr old Ben has his UA appearance but green on his 'Shirt' 11yr old Ben has his OS appearance Ben 10: Aliens XLR8 has his OV appearance and is to set to appear in Season 1 Rent 10 He first appear in Meet the Ten 10 to stole Sunny's Hot dog. Ben 10: The Omniwars Kevin first uses XLR8 in Swapped, as he is in Ben's body. He turns into XLR8, and due to Kevin not knowing how to use the Omnimatrix IV properly, he crashes into a wall. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (as Ben), Greg Cipes (as Kevin), and Judd Nelson (as Ben 10,000). Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Reward (by Ben 10,000) Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *To Z or not to Z *Return to the Past (used by 10-year-old Ben) *Gorvan's Return *A Poisonous Return (used twice) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with NRG) *Negative Revenge *The Meteor *Return to the Planet of the Dinosaurs *The Power of Heroes Basic Form Speed Ben 10,000 How It All Started *Gwen and Kevin's Wedding *Hawaii Ten-O *A Chemical Overload(Power Used) Jimmy 10 XLR8 goes Reload in Jimmy 10 in an attempt to save Max Tennyson on the first season finale. Ben 12 In Ben 12, XLR8 has blue stripes on his legs. Appearances *Ben is Back, Part 1 *Ben is Back, Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse He looks like Ben 10,000's XLR8 but green. He appears in Invasion Plot to fight Evil Plumbers. He is used in Heroes Divided by Normal Ben to fight Billy Billions and Mazuma. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he looks similar to alternate Ben 10,000's XLR8. He is one of Noah's favorites. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, XLR8 has a hourglass shape instead of a white stripe. He appears in The Revolt Revealed, where he fights the Plutonians. Appearances *The Revolt Revealed Omni-World XLR8 is a mayor character in Omni-World. He made his first appearance in The Beach to deliver pizza to Wildvine. He made another appearance in Whoosh! challenging Eyeguy to a race. He will make more appearance's because he owns the XLR8 Pizza Delivery. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He first reappears in the episode Petrosapien Truth to bring Sugilite back to Gwen and Tetrax faster. In Rematch Rampage, he was used by Ben to dodge one of Rojo's lasers. Bob 10 Season 1 *New ally on the block *The Perfect girl *An old friend he was... *Meet the Martian Girl *Wardgax Attacks Season 2 *Heroes Festival *Day of Assassin *Like Siblings *Bob 10,000 (as 16 and 30 years old) *Secrets off! *Lost and Demand Part 1 Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in The First Episode to get to Vulkanus's base fast. His cold however knocks him off path and makes him unconsciouss. Ben 10: Unlocked In Ben 10: Unlocked, XLR8's speed enables him to create electric charges all over his body, and is able to shoot electric blasts with his hands when he has made movements. He could also create electrical tornadoes. However, if his head is hit hard by a punch or a beam without his visor, XLR8 can easily get knocked out, as the visor functions as proctection for its fragile face. Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution Appearances *Dylan 11,000 (Episode) Thorn 10 In Thorn 10, XLR8's eyes are a darker shade of green and all of the blue parts are now blood red. Its suit is now completely black now. Its running trail is now red and it's chest is bigger. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. He is Tomas's choice of speed and long distance travel. XLR8 won Alien of the Season for Season 3, as the most used Season 3 alien. *A Great Begining *Vagas Night *Trouble at the White House *Monster Weather *The Big Time Rush *Basic Training *The Krakken *Two of Many Doppelts *Going Underground *Stop the World, I Wanna get Off! *A Creep in the Deep *Two Wheeled Terror *Weathering Heights *Relative Battles (By Tom) *Enemies Mine *Nuclear Disaster *The Guardian & The Strike Sword *In the Web of Black Spider *Wild Gorilla Chase *Safe House *Crash the Mode *Mystic Waters *The Evil We've Seen *The Ties that Bind Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Eon's Revenge Part 2 *Enocher *Khyber's preview Miguel 10: Pokeyugifusion XLR8 will appear combined with demon like wings, the body of a pokemon named Xatu, with his head, legs, arms, and tail. the omnitrix is on his forehead. His ultimate form is bigger by 90 cm, longer tail, more speed, sharper hands, lack of eyes, can see from his body, and the Omnitrix symbol is in the place of his eyes (like Stinkfly) Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 2 *The Hunt for Psyphon *Bounty Hunting Trio *Kamen Rider Godai VS Chris 10: Total Revolution *Dreams are awaken *Spooky Spirits Ben 10: Alien Universe *Feel My Ghostly Wrath *10 Again (by 10-year old Ben) *Ben 10: Alien Queen (x3) *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Limited'' (cameo) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures By Ben *Evil Chrismas By Dennis Mike Million *Enter the Aliens Part 1 *Enter the Aliens Part 2 (2x) Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Bad Luck (Used by Lego) *The Power of the Beast (Used by Pug) Reo 19 *I'm Hunted *Armageddon *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Escape From the Infinimatrix (first reappearance) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Back and Better (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first reappearance) *The Negative Effect (by Ben and Albedo) *A Day in the Life of A Hero'' *''99 For A Change (by Dimension 99 Albedo; x2) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben *Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben, x2, second time as an unintentional transformation) 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Away from the Future (first re-appearance; by Ben 10,000) *Swapped (by Kevin in Ben's body) *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (by Kenny) *Harangue; Our Future Mayor (first re-appearance by Ben) John Smith 10 XLR8 appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. While Fasttrack is ususally used for close combat, XLR8 is usually used for long distance travel or chases. Appearances By John *Save the Last Dance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x3) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Joyride (John Smith 10) *Paradox (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Crunch Time *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) *Retribution *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Kevin *Knight's Temple (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *John 10,000 (episode) By John 10,000 *John 10,000 (episode) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) *Out of Luck *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) *Rebellion By Metal John *Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) By John *Rematch *Lestava Castle *Queen and King *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch *Lost Magic (first re-appearance) *Ultimates (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Past John *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) By John *Live Life Spacewalker By Bryce *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) *Gaia (episode) By John *Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts By John *Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) By Kairi *7 Princesses of Heart *Birth at Twilight *Enchanted Dominion *Fading into Darkness John Smith 10: Final Fantasy XLR8 first appears being used by kids to steal food. Appearances Summoned by Kids *For the Children By John *For the Children (x3) *Cosmo Canyon *Temple of Artemis *Into the Hole Bryce Bowman: Origins XLR8 appears with his Ben 10K costume on. Like the other aliens, he does not wear the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *Full Time Hero, first appearance *The Girl of My Dreams *The Father *Her Savior *The Intergalactic Strike Force *Framed (BBO) (x2), first time by Kevin (cameo), second by Bryce(cameo) *Under Wraps *Protoform *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) *Nemesis Returns Den 10:Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like Ben10,000's Xlr8,but the running part is gray. The pleasent surprise (first re apereance) Interspace 10 XLR8 is set to appear in Interspace 10. Ben 10:Mega Matrix It all starts again(first reapereance]] Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Jim Ward Appearances *TBA Stew 10 In Stew 10, Stew uses XLR8 a lot, seeming to favor him over what he says is his favorite alien Ditto. Ben 10: Alien Defender Season 1 *The Power Within (first reappearance) Ben 10: Alien destroyer *There were 10, now there's 20 part 1 (first reappearance) Gallery XLR8.png|OS XLR82.png|AF-UA XLR8 Omniverse.png|OV n10smxlr8.png|Noah 10 xl.png|Xlr8 in Max 13 ultimate xlr8 .png|Xlr8's Ultimate form preview_xlr8.gif|As of AQ & AU DTPAXlr8.png|Den 10:Prototrix Adventures B10uh xlr8.png|Bryce as XLR8 in B10UH/BBO XLR8 BTUP.png|XLR8 in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power XLR8 omniverse official.png|11 year old XLR8 in Omniverse 2012-01-24 201023.png 2012-01-24 201341.png 2012-01-24 210234.png ComicXLR8.PNG XLR8Joshua10PropsToReo 54.png XLR8-2.jpeg B10uh xlr8 wmask.png Xlr8 (SO) pose por Sm.PNG XLR8(Stew 10).jpg Austen 1,000 as XLR8.png XLR8 Universal Quest.png Ben 10 xlr8.png XLR8Monster.jpg N10smxlr8.png Ben10kxlr8.png XLR8tion.png A8Reo19.PNG|In Reo 19 BTDW XLR8.png|XLR8 in BTDW XLR8Joshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as XLR8 in Joshua 10. BTE XLR8.png|XLR8 in BTE Fast lizard.png|Alex as XLR8 (Fast Lizard) Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Speed Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Blue Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Bob's aliens Category:Thorn 10 Aliens Category:Fast Aliens Category:Agile Aliens Category:Eamon 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10 protector of earth Category:Ben 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Kineceleran Category:High Agility aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Rewritten (Movie Line) Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Interspace 10 Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.75 Category:AI Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Omnitrix (Dimension 85) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Reo 19 Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic war aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens